Zebradom
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Shining is told he has a to do a very particular task for a zebra before seeing his wife again. [Size shaming][Gay][Blowjob][Cuckold][BBC Undertones][Infidelity][Ambiguous Consent][Huge Cumshot]


Shining ears wanted to fold themselves across his skull, but curiosity and sheer force of will kept them at bay. He hated that he was listening. He hated that he could do nothing but listen. Even if he wanted to turn away or stop listening to the squeaking bed frame or amorous cried of his wife, there was nowhere to go. Cadance's voice rang like a bell even if she was being plowed by a half dozen stallions. He loved her even if she was being defiled, but that didn't change the fact she was being used by ponies that neither knew the name of.

He couldn't rush to his wife's aid. He couldn't rip off the bucks abusing the holes only he had seen in all of her womanly glory.

Shining lay prone on the floor while a zebra stood over his body. Shining didn't know his name either, not like that would ease matters. The tumultuous storm that was his own conflicted and anguished thoughts raged in the background as his eyes were focused on the one thing obstructing everything: the zebra's cock that throbbed in time with his heartbeat.

The very sight made his own stallionhood throb in response. The scent of arousal filled his lungs and he breathed deep. It was instinctual, primal. The desire to breed was buried deep inside all of ponykind and impossible to remove.

He'd seen other dicks during his time in training. It was impossible to not catch a glimpse of another stallion's sheath. A few times he'd even met one of them in a quiet corner at night. It was just boyish curiosity, nothing more.

Nothing more...

Most ponies had a respectable length when fully erect, but this piece of meat before him... that was something else entirely. Just looking at it made his knees feel weak and ready to collapse if he wasn't already laying down. The zebra was approaching thirteen inches in length, far and above what his own stallionhood could achieve. Gosh, he wasn't even fully erect yet. He'd heard stories about zebras being hung, but this was ridiculous, and he still wasn't at full mast! He heard growers always beet showers, but... _damn_.

It throbbed. The zebra was impatient and Shining had a job to do. The zebra hadn't even spoken yet, but it was clear what he wanted to happen. He made his cock throb up and down again and Shining lay there transfixed at the sight. It really was a beautiful thing. For some reason he thought it would be striped as well, but is was entirely bone white with a large grey splotch on the underside of his flare. It stood over a large ballsack that was more akin to a small pillow than a proper scrotum. Two freakishly large eggs hung low in the wrinkled sak, brimming full of potent zebra seed. As it pendulously slowed to a stop, Shining was helpless to look away.

He flushed and squirmed in place. The zebra even smelled like a pony. Strong and musky, muscled more lean and lanky rather than stocky. He was built for stamina rather than strength, and the consequences of that thought made his own stallionhood slide down his belly as it grew. He got to his hooves, shaking like a leaf as he tried to get a better look at that massive dick before him. The zebra made no move to force him down.

Shining didn't consider himself gay. He had the hottest mare in all of Equestria as his wife. The wife currently going through a herd of zebra bucks, he reminded himself. His ears shrank back to his skull as he fully comprehended the scope of his cuckold. Here he was, subservient to a zebra schlong while Cadance was getting piledrived in every hole. Hell, if the others were swinging pipe like this one, she'd never tighten up enough to be satisfied Shining fucking her ever again.

His cock started dripping as he managed to kneel and starred the zebra dick down like it was a snake. Closing his eyes, he inhaled. Strong, earthy musk sprinkled among varying herbs and homemade soap. There was just something about it that was distinctly male and made him feel safe, protected. The more he breathed in, the more it clouded his thoughts and made him hump his shaft against the empty air. Vivid fantasies of burying his face in those nuts and savoring that scent danced behind his eyes.

Warmth. Shining didn't even consciously know he was doing it until the zebra's warm ballsack hung over his muzzle. There was no more timidness now. Now he took a great lungful of the breeder's scent and let it wash over him. Shining never felt so horny as he was nuzzling those superior jewels.

He wanted to go further, but wasn't sure if he was supposed to.

No, he didn't _want_ to. Never. These zebras were taking advantage of his wife and him.

But there was only one way to get this over with.

He felt the comforting weight of both balls on his face above his eyes. Opening his mouth just slightly, he flicked his tongue across one large apple-size nut and backed away. Salty, but what excited him more was he got another heavy dose of that heavenly smell.

His ears instantly became erect as he watched that snake dance and more before his eyes. A large dollop of precum slid from the breeder's urethra and slide down his shaft. Shining's ameteur play had caused the dick to firm up a little and push the flare closer to him. He saw the spot of precum collect on the bottom of the flare and began to drop. Cadance's ravished yowls turned into gurgling as something was done to quiet her in the adjacent room, enabling him to hear the little plop of precum splash on the floor.

The zebra stepped forward a little more so that magnificent cock blocked his view of his stripped, hardened barrel. The frighteningly large cock was directly over his head, the shaft running directly over the middle of his face. He could feel its warmth, taste its musk. Another dollop of precum began to fall, but this one was suspended from his slit by a strand quite like spider silk. Shining leaned back and opened his mouth to catch the droplet on his tongue.

Shining cringed under the cocktail of humiliation at tasting another buck's cock and how strong his musky precum really was. He rolled the droplet around his mouth, sampling the zebra's exotic scent and rubbing it across his gums. The cock swayed back and forth, or perhaps he was under some strange zebra spell that he was beginning to sway where he kneeled.

He knew what was coming when his mouth opened. This was what he needed to do to see his wife again. This was what he needed to do to be permitted to stand.

Another dollop rolled down the breeder's dick but this time he captured it before it could escape its home. It was every bit as warm as its presence suggested, but infinitely more burning to the touch. He could feel little veins under his tongue and tiny bumps making up the flare. The zebra shuffled back and forth as Shining stroked his tongue up and collected what he could around the zebra's wide flare.

He flushed ever harder as he moaned into the cock head. He swallowed and felt the thick mix coat his throat. Pleasure coursed through his brain and he thrust his cock into the space between his forelegs, dabbing his perfectly groomed coat with dabs of his own precum.

The zebra breeder's hips bucked forward and the flare prodded Shining's open mouth. He stretched his jaw as wide as he could and felt it creaking as he tried to work himself around three inch diameter of meat. Swallowing hard, he rocked his head forward, wincing as the flare pushed past his teeth.

Like that, the warmth of another stallion was safely in his mouth. The two of them stood still as Shining acquainted himself with the cockhead that slipped past his lips. His mouth was open painfully wide. It was like a summer sausage that just wouldn't fit but the zebra gave a content sigh as he was successfully sheathed. As the uncomfortable feeling in his jaw started to abate, he rubbed his tongue along the flare, collecting what little bit of precum he could. His next moan rumbled along the soft flesh of that might dick and the zebra knickered in approval.

Swallowing hard, Shining bobbed his head and took a half inch of dick into his eager and waiting maw. Grumbling his pleasure, Shining rolled his tongue along the flare's great length. The zebra shivered as Shining continued his oral work and a strange sense of satisfaction shivered up his spine upon realizing the breeder was pleased with his work. He half expected the zebra to put a hoof on the back of his head and facefuck upon. His tail twitched, loving the visions that thought gave him.

Shining moaned in eager anticipation as the cock hardened and lengthened in his mouth. Taking a breath, he pulled back and sunk himself as far as he could. He felt his jaw creak again, but he managed to sink a good three inches into his mouth before surrendering to the pressure.

It was just like a breathing exercise in boot camp. See how long you can hold your breath underwater. Learn how to breath when pushing or pulling weights, or preparing a kick. Now he was trying to control his breathing with a superior cock trying to work its way into his throat.

Their pace was slow and rhythmic. Every little push of the zebra's hips, every little nod of his own head and the two of them copulated, worked to draw out the zebra's life-giving seed. No seed would be able to grow where it was going to be planted today. Sweet, musky flesh stabbed and stabbed deeper. He wanted to put both hooves on his own stallionhood and empty both nuts all over the floor, but the taste of hot stallion flesh was making him throb and near cumming with the sheer eroticism of his blowjob.

The flare was reaching the back of his throat. Shining gagged for but a moment and he thought he would start gagging. He forced the impulse back and took a deep breath through his nose. He zebra pulled his hips back and the wet length slid across his tongue and prepared to escape. Shining leaned forward to try and recapture the hard member and circled his tongue around its inviting length, wanting to at least keep the memory of it forever buried in his mind. The flare passed his lips with an audible pop and he saw webbing made of spit and precum connecting his lips to that perfect penis. It was as if it was made to fill his mouth, not too large enough to hurt, but large enough to be a challenge to take.

The zebra thrust his hips back and Shining sighed as his mouth was filled once more. A hoof stroked the back of his mane and the zebra withdrew before thrusting again, now well and truly facefucking the defenceless prince. Shining wrapped his forehooves around his zebra's hard flanks and held on tight, unwilling to let the breeder go until he spilled his creamy load down his throat, drinking every last drop of hyper virile seed. Holding his stallion's flanks, Shining pleaded with a face full of cock to fuck his throat harder. As each thrust stopped in his throat, Shining circled his tongue along the length to add what little bit of pleasure he could. The flare was already reaching the back of his throat and his stomach seized up every time. He focused every particle of his mind to force his gag reflex down. He needed to see this through, to feel the results of his labor sink into his gut.

He wanted to feel the zebra's balls swinging against his chin, to know the feeling of well and truly sheathing that powerful breeder cock in his mouth pussy. The flare was swelling in his mouth. Spurts of precum filled coated his tongue and he swallowed what felt like a mouthful during one of the strokes.

The zebra whinnied and knickered as he tried to pull out for another mighty thrust before realizing his flare had swelled to such an extent it could no longer slip past his teeth. There was only one thing left to do now: finish the job.

He stumbled slightly as the zebra's other forehoof grasped his mane and forced Shining to support his entire weight. Now it was easy to piledrive thrusts into his open maw and Shining loved the girly squeals he made. He was getting facefucked by a zebra keeping him from his wife, just as she was being forcefully shown the pleasures of other stallion flesh without any concern for her own pleasure.

He screamed as his own orgasm overtook him and his cock forced off salvo after salvo of spunk. Half delirious with pleasure and lack of oxygen he humped the empty air and begged to bury his length in something just as the breeder was. He would not be granted that satisfaction. Unending shame welled up in him as he realized he was cumming while another stallion screwed his throat without any regards for his consent of wellbeing. The last of his seed dribbled down his shaft as the flare swelled to the max in his mouth and he was flooded with heavenly bliss.

Thick globs of burning seed ejected from that sweltering dick and Shining's eyes widened as his brain short circuited. Even the first shot felt like a good half cup of raw, empowering babybatter that could fertilize a dozen mares. Cadance's own pussy would have been stuffed with a good three loads by now, and Shining held no doubt that he could have a stripped son this time next year. Even just tasting the creamy richness across his tongue, caressing it and worshipping that steaming load was enough to tell him its potency. He'd been well and truly cuckolded, facefucked by another better penis while his wife was impregnated by superior sperm.

By the second shot of cum, he realized there was no way it was going to escape his mouth with how far the flare had expanded. It was like trying to swallow a whole grapefruit. There was only one thing to do. He tilted his head back and swallowed as much as he could, flooding his senses with the taste of musky cum. He dropped one hoof down and fondled those full nuts, feeling as they pulsed and worked overtime to fill him to the brim. Rope after rope of cum splashed the back of his throat and he forced himself to swallow. It was a race against time. He was running out of air and couldn't escape until he drained both nuts dry of their precious load. Every swallow filling his stomach was replaced by more and more cum with each throb of the zebra's prick. With both hooves holding his head in place, he couldn't move.

He could feel his dress garb stretching as he drank cum straight from the tap. He choked on one swallow and felt it come out of his nose, well and truly willing his lungs with the smell of virile male essence. He almost sighed in relief as the flare started to die down, signaling an end to the healthy breeder's own orgasm. The zebra was rubbing the back of his head now like a pet.

The last few spurts dribbled off the cock and onto his tongue, but the zebra did not remove himself. The message was clear: clean it. Shining tried bobbing his head a little, but the flare was still much too large to maneuver around fully, so he settled with rolling his tongue along its fat length and swallowing everything he could find. It already felt like he had a full meal, but he dutifully ran along every nook and vein he could find, cleaning the zebra of spit and cum.

The flare popped out of his mouth and started to retract into the large sheath. There is dangled as if taunting him and as the thick tip began to recede, he gave the cockhead he had pleased so thoroughly a chaste kiss.

6


End file.
